Holy Shit! He's Hot!
by KingNeo
Summary: Just a story about how Class 1-A (and therefore everyone) finds out that their resident adorable green cinnamon roll is also quite the beefcake. Genderbends because why not, also Dad Might.
1. Realization

**Welcome all, I've been wanting to make a story like this for a while now and I'm happy to finally bring it to everyone. It's pretty simple but entertaining nonetheless. Now shall we see what happens when the girls (and therefore everyone) find out My Hero's resident cinnamon roll is quite the beefcake. Will involve a fem. Bakugou and fem. Todoroki because why not.**

 **I own nothing, if I did that'd be great.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya never saw himself in a very positive light. Being quirkless, Bakugou's constant bullying, and his complete alienation from everyone his age made sure of that. Even after his idol, All Might himself, acknowledged and took him under his wing he didn't see himself as much. That started changing when he made it into not just his dream school, but the greatest hero school in the world: Yuuei Academy, and made his first true friends.

Iida and Ochako both did wonders for helping pull the shy boy out of his shell somewhat always bringing a smile to his face whenever he was feeling down about anything. Tsuyu joined shortly after the USJ incident and the way she always spoke her mind still takes him off guard at times, but he does appreciate her companionship. Kirishima was also a pretty big help, even if he hung out with Bakugou and the "Baku-squad" more than them. The hardening user would always uplift Izuku's spirits whenever he praised him for his "Manliness" as he put Todoroki joined his small group, sitting with them instead of going off to eat on her own. Ever since the sports festival and she had been drifting closer and closer without the shy boy noticing. His friend group was small, but he didn't mind, he was just happy to have friends that didn't mind his more awkward tendencies like his rapid muttering. It both did and didn't help his jumpy nature when they all moved into the dorms, being around people who calm him down and make him smile but also being under the same roof and Bakugou and the hyper Mina.

He had finally started to get somewhat used to the hyper girl and his former bullies taunts when things got. . .awkward in his perspective about a week ago. . .

It was Saturday morning and everyone was in the dining area enjoying whatever breakfast they had prepared for themselves when Ochako noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Deku?" This caused some of the other students to look around noting their green haired classmate was indeed missing from the table. Bakugo just seemed to growl at his name being mentioned when Iida spoke up addressing what many were now wondering.

"Worry not, for you see I passed Midoriya this morning when coming back from my morning jog. He said he would be back later most likely during breakfast, therefore he should arrive at any moment," Iida's voiced boomed as he swung his arms around robotically. While the group deadpanned at his delivery they did perk up at the sound of the dorm's door opening followed by the cinnamon roll announcing he was back. Many smiled as they waited for their friend to join them, but they would not be ready for the sight they were about to see.

"Deku-Kun! Great to see your ba-AAAAHHH!" Ochako's greeting was cut off by her shocked screech as Izuku walked in, panting, covered in sweat, and completely shirtless. Izuku looked at her confused before shrugging his shoulders and walking to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle he had stored in there before he left. As he walked he couldn't help but notice the uneasy silence that had taken over the group. Gulping lightly he cracked open the bottle and took a long gulp leaning against the counter. However a shout from Kirishima caused him to jump in shock and start violently coughing.

"Holy Shit Bro!" Kirishima rushed up to the smaller boy smiling widely, "Your jacked! How much can you bench man!"

Sato nodded his head wondering just how strong the little green brickhouse was and if it could beat him when his _Sugar Rush_ quirk was working at max.

Izuku could only start stuttering, stiffening from nervousness. Unable to answer his friend he just looked down blushing and shrug his shoulders lightly. Kirishima simply smiled putting his hand on the emerald child's shoulder causing Izuku to look up.

"Well then guess you and me are gonna have to get in the gym together to find out huh? Can't have your manliness overtake mine now can we?" Izuku smiled back at Kirishima chuckling softly at his excentrics.

"A-alright will do, m-maybe sometime n-next week after class?"

"Yeah bro, whenever is fine" Kirishima smiled holding his fist out. Izuku smiled repeating the gesture and fist bumping his sorta close friend.

"Midoriya-san now that you have returned I highly urge you to eat something, after all breakfast is the most important meal and you are in need. . ." Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at Iida rambling off while moving as a robot, again.

"I-I'll come down later I-Iida, first I k-kinda need a shower f-from my run." With that Izuku made his way to the elevator blushing and looking at the floor on his way there. After he had disappeared many of the other students started to finish up and clean their dishes. However there were some who were to shocked at what they had saw.

' _OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!_ ' where the thoughts of the resident invisible girl Tooru. Unknown to anyone she was biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together, the image of Midoriya's muscular form burned into her mind.

' _Who knew Midoriya-kun was so muscular. He looks almost as if angels sculpted him. Wait, What am I thinking!?_ ' Momo chastised herself for her thoughts, keeping her stern face as much as possible while washing her dishes.

' _Wow, didn't expect Midoriya-chan to be so in shape. Though it would make sense considering what his quirk is and how often he trains. I already liked him before but now seeing all that. . .k-kero._ ' Tsuyu blushed lightly putting her finger on her chin and poking her tongue out making it look like she was in deep thought. Shifting her gaze to the right she couldn't help but laugh internally at Ochako, who's brain seemed to stop working as she stared at the doorway doing her best tomato interpretation.

Surprisingly Bakugou of all people wasn't faring much better, seeing her childhood friend shirtless really took her by surprise. ' _Fucking. . .shitty. . .hot. . .muscular Deku!_ ' She grit her teeth together trying her hardest to destroy the image of him she subconsciously burned into her memory.

' _Hmm so that's how muscular he is,_ ' Todoroki thought quietly with a light blush as she ate her cereal. It was no secret she had a type of infatuation with the emerald child ever since their match, but nobody really knew how deep it went. While she wouldn't consider herself a tsundere or yandere, she did have a bit of a habit of watching him like a hawk and getting quite possessive of him whenever a girl was looking at him for longer than she was comfortable with.

There were only a few students still in the dining area wanting to sit and relax a bit before cleaning their dishes, or in Ochako's case still short circuiting. Momo, Tooru, Tsuyu, and Todoroki all tried to snap her out of it, slightly worried at the small amount of steam coming from her ears. Bakugou just stared at the small group when she noticed Mina drooling slightly while looking at her lap.

With an annoyed scowl she barked out "Oi! Raccoon Eyes what the hell's got you drooling over!?" That caused the other's heads to snap to look at the pink girl, who was wiping the drool off of her chin and blushing a unique shade of lilac. Mina couldn't help but smirk at the other girls.

Holding up her phone she giggled out "oh nothing, just some pics of muscles is all. I mean come on did you _see_ that body! Those hard pecs, abbs you could grate cheese on, tight back muscles, and arms that would make you feel safe when wrapped around you!" Mina's blush deepened as she started to drool again while listing off parts of Izuku's body causing the other girls deadpan with blushes of their own. "Plus his ass looked fucking amazing in that track suit." That caused a few reactions she wasn't expecting.

First was Ochako accidentally making herself float mumbling incoherently, that caused Momo to stammer out trying to deny she was eyeing Izuku at all while also attempting to help the gravity girl down, Tsuyu's face went bright red but other than that was unreadable, and (most surprising to her) Todoroki seemed to lose control over her quirk causing both ice and flames to burst from the stoic girl.

Least surprisingly Bakugou immediately caused a small explosion denying any kinds of thoughts like that entered her mind before standing up and going to was her dishes. Mina simply smirked to herself laughing internally at Bakugou's tsundere moment. She didn't need to know Tooru's reaction as she was already planning to send the stealth hero the pictures later. She decided after she got back to her room she would make a group chat and send them to the girls then. ' _It'll be quicker than all of them just coming to me one by one asking for them._ ' With that the remaining girls decided to get up and clean their dishes (other than Momo as she already did hers).

Later when Aizawa came into the room and noticed the scorch marks on both the table and ceiling. Sighing loudly as he walked to the fridge he contemplated what he should do as a punishment for both Bakugou and Todoroki. "Why do I have the feeling this was because of problem child?"

 **XXWith IzukuXX**

Sighing happily after exiting his shower, Izuku looked at his phone checking the time and seeing he got a message from Jirou, surprisingly. "Ara? Why is Jirou texting me? Our music session isn't till later tonight."

 **Jirou:** _ **Yo Izu, just a heads up but I'm pretty sure I saw Mina take a few pictures of you earlier. Good luck with that one lol**_

With that Izuku sweatdropped.

 **Izuku:** _ **Oh haha. Very funny Jirou, like that would happen. What's next, Midnight and Mount Lady coming on to me? Lol**_

While Jirou and him weren't close per say, they still watched each other's backs whenever needed. He had opened up with her a bit, explaining how he was bullied a lot for being a "late bloomer" (though really Jirou recognised the signs and asked him when the two were alone after class). After that the two decided to set up a music therapy session at least once a week just to help unwind and take away any stress. A few weeks into there sessions Kaminari confronted Izuku about it, and after a shaky explanation Kaminari apologised several times over feeling as if he had insulted the emerald boy.

After a bit of reassuring that he didn't mind the confrontation Izuku asked a question that entered his mind when Kaminari first asked, why did he care? It was then Izuku learned Kaminari had a pretty big crush on Jirou, stating at the end that he was trying to be better in hopes of getting a chance to ask her out. After that Kaminari was also a regular to their therapy sessions, causing him and Jirou to slowly get closer to each other.

It was also during the sessions that caused him to start smoking weed (I will explain at the end). While he tried to keep it on the low down he was caught by his mother at one point. Surprisingly she took it rather well stating that as long as he was smart about it and as long as he kept it out of her house she would look the other way.

Smiling softly at the memory as he got dressed he had a feeling today was going to be a good day. It was then he got a sharp shiver down his spine, as if the universe was telling him to watch out for the future. Shrugging it off as just the breeze hitting his still semi-wet hair Izuku smiled leaving his room to go get something to eat, less Iida remind him how he didn't eat breakfast for the rest of the day.

 **XXLater with MinaXX**

Mina sat in her room letting her tv play whatever movie was on at the time, not paying any attention to it whatsoever. Instead the pinkette was busy on her phone adding the girls of 1-A into a group chat so she could send those pictures of Izuku she "discreetly" took this morning. Letting out a heavy sigh since all the girls numbers were scattered around she decided to just take the easiest route she could, having her phone's a.i. do it for her. Smirking devilishly as her phone complied she sent the first message.

 **Mina:** _ **Sup Girls!**_

 **Tooru:** _ **Mina? Why did you add us to a group chat?**_

 **Tsuyu: G** _ **lad I'm not the only one wondering that kero**_

 **Momo:** _ **I agree.**_

 **Ochako:** _ **Heyyy cool a group for just us girls!**_

 **Jirou:** _ **Lil busy at the moment so I won't be on much, peace**_

 **Bakugou:** _ **What the Hell do you want Raccoon eyes!?**_

 **Todoroki:** _ **Is there something you need Mina?**_

Mina's devilish smirk widened, making sure that all the images were ready to be sent she typed out her message to the others.

 **Mina:** _ **Oh no reason, just wanted to give you all. . .THESE!**_

Mina couldn't help but laugh as she imagined all the girl's faces. ' _God I wish I could see them all!_ '

 **Ochako:** _**!**_

 **Momo:** _ **M-Mina how lewd!**_

 **Tsuyu:** _ **K. . .kero!**_

 **Tooru:** _ **Miiiiinnnnnaaaaaa!**_

 **Bakugou:** _ **W-why the fuck would I want these!? It's just shitty Deku! Nothing special!**_

 **Todoroki:** _ **Well then. . .ummm**_

Mina started laughing hysterically watching as her classmates proceed to freak out from the pictures she sent. Jirou had yet to answer her and Mina figured it was probably because her and Kaminari where smoking and having a music session. She had to admit she was jealous how how Jirou and Kaminari got high at least once a week, but she'd leave the two to themselves. For now at least. Keeping her smirk as she kept reading everyone's comments she was surprised when certain names popped up.

 **Ibara:** _ **S-Such sinful images! I should not have looked!**_

 **Mei:** _ **Oh Ho! He's even more muscly than I thought! I'll have to make some adjustments if I want my babies to work for him**_

 **Itsuka:** _ **No way is that really Midoriya!? Wow I need to ask him for a spar soon**_

 **Pony:** _ **Woah! He looks like he can bench press me!**_

 **Nejire:** _ **Wow, I wonder if all those muscles are just because of his quirk?**_

Staring at her phone Mina quickly checked to see who her it's a.i. added to the chat. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized she accidentally added not only the girls of 1-A but also 1-B, Mei, and Nejire. She could only really stare at the chat as numerous messages came through. Mina put a hand on her chin and raised an eyebrow at some of the comments, wondering how this would play out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there you have the first chapter everybody. Short I know but I prefer keeping first chapters short and sweet, just so people can immediately tell if they want to keep up with this or not.**

 **Now as for the whole "Stoner Deku" thing it's partly because I haven't heard/read any fics where he is a stoner and thought it would be funny at first. But then I also factored in that weed does help those suffering from depression and Izuku does have a form of it. Also I decided to have Jirou and Kaminari be the ones who introduced him to it because 1) I can honestly see them being stoners, and 2) I'm gonna be aiming for a whole "Big Bro/Sis" thing with them and Izuku.**

 **Anyways thank you for checking this out, let me know what you think in the reviews. Constructive criticism only please. Till then, peace out.**


	2. Green Tea Time

**Holy sh*t it's been longer than I thought since I last touched this story, my bad y'all. Honestly I wasn't expecting this story to get the amount of attention it has so thank you to everyone. Well without further waiting, enjoy my friends.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uraraka was never the type of girl who paid much, if any attention to boys. She would just spend her time focusing on her academics or on how to control/strengthen her quirk. Due to her parents unfortunate financial situation she made it her dream to help them and become a hero.

She was still very determined to help her family, however there was something that had started to distract her from that goal. Well, more like someone.

And that someone was none other than her best friend Izuku Midoriya.

It had all started when she was trapped by rubble caused by a Zero Pointer at the entrance exam, when she saw him selflessly and fearlessly charged the mammoth robot and K.O'ed it with a single punch. After she saw him risk everything he had to save her she felt like it was only right for her to put her dreams on hold to help him achieve his. When Present Mic revealed to her that he would be attending U.A. she was ecstatic, and her joy only grew when she learned they would be in the same class as each other. Originally she was confused as to why she felt like she needed to learn more about him, chalking it up to wanting to pay him back for saving her the way he did. It was around the time of the Sports Festival, more specifically when the support class student Mei took an interest in Deku, she realized that she might like her friend as more than just a friend.

However reality set in when she talked to her female friends one night about her feeling and how they confused her that Mina spelt it out for her, she was in love with her best friend. Originally she intended to ignore these feelings, shoving them down as far as possible as to not distract either of them from their dream of becoming heroes. However ever since she saw him walk in after a morning run, muscles glistening with sweat, the feelings came back and hit her harder than one of All Might's Detroit smashes.

She knew that he was always above average in the muscle department, but when she saw how ripped he actually was it made her mouth water. But as much as she loves that memory, there's a dark part of it as well. And that is remembering how the other girls in the class stared at HER man (except maybe Tooru, she couldn't really tell) like he was a piece of fresh meat. Seeing that caused her jealousy to boil her blood, making her want to kiss him then and there to tell them all to back off. Though she secretly did thank Mina for taking those pictures and sending them to her.

Uraraka kept this thought process as she walked down the dorm halls until she accidentally bumped into someone, and it just so happened to be the emerald child of her thoughts.

"O-o-o-oh Uraraka-san," Izuku blushed slightly as he stuttered "s-s-sorry I, uh, wasn't looking at where I was going." He extended his hand out to her and she smiled gently taking it.

"No, no it's ok Deku-kun. I was kinda lost in thought anyways" she laughed slightly and the two started walking together making small talk every now and again. Uraraka couldn't help but smile with a soft blush as they walked when she realized her hand felt a bit warmer than usual. Looking down her blush grew seeing that neither of them had let go of the other's hand. She quickly turned her head to the side, her face a bright shade of red with a huge goofy smile on her face. She closed her eyes memorizing the feel and warmth coming from Izuku's hand for as long as she could.

When they reached the elevator Uraraka saw her chance to pull her hand away discreetly, even though she really didn't want to. When Izuku shifted to press the down button she leaned back, slipping her hand from his grip. Frowning slightly at the lack of warmth she covered her hand with her free one and smiled imagining it was still her Deku holding it.

After the doors opened and they stepped in Uraraka spoke up "so what plans do you have for today Deku-kun?"

"Ara? O-oh not much, A-All Might is gonna be teaching me a way to get b-better at sharp turns with Iida later t-today" Izuku smiled at her which caused her to smile back. She always loved it when the hero otaku talked about his idol or other heroes and the million-watt smile he always got from it. It made her happy knowing that he was just sharing what he knows and has learned over the years. He was also a big help thinking of new and interesting ways that everyone could use or improve their quirks and cover their weaknesses. Just the other day he had helped Sero perfect his "Spidey-Tape Swing" as he liked to call it, by helping Sero to measure out how much force would be needed to shoot his tape out at the right speed.

Overall everything about Deku had made her fall head over heels for him, which made the fact she might have to fight for his affection soon a bit scary for her. After stepping of the elevator Izuku noticed how Uraraka seemed to be having some thoughts that unnerved her and he couldn't help but ask "Uraraka-san, is everything ok? You seem down."

Uraraka initially flinched, being taken off guard by his sudden question. She should have known better than to let her worries occupy her mind when Deku was with her, seeing as he could read what people are thinking from the look on their face. So rather than confess her feelings then and there, and she decided to fudge the truth a bit "oh it's just. . ." She paused, looking down at her feet before taking a deep breath and looking the emerald child in the eye. "Deku-kun. . .I'm scared. I know that we're close right now but what about later on when we become pros? Your my best friend and I don't want that to end. . ." Izuku stayed silent listening to her and noticing a small tear started to form in her eye. Seeing it caused him to do something that normally never do because of his natural shyness.

Izuku reached out and hugged Uraraka as close to him and as tight as possible. Uraraka's eyes shot wide open in shock, never expecting the resident shy cinnamon bun to suddenly hug her. She didn't complain however and simply wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes breathing in his unique musky scent of (funny enough) katsudon and pine. She pressed her face deeper into his muscular torso smiling happily before she realized that Izuku was starting to float upwards.

Looking up at the blushing nerd as he started to float above her she couldn't help but start to laugh. She must have accidentally pressed all her finger pads on him during their hug and was enjoying herself to notice. Smiling wide Izuku started to laugh with her as she kept him anchored to the ground.

Kirishima, who had been in the next room the whole time, smiled brightly at the two nerds. Walking over to the two as Uraraka helped Izuku get on his own two feet again Kirishima smiled wrapping his arms around the both of them and picking them both up in a tight "manly" hug.

"Hey no hug-fest without me you two!" He smiled widely as he laughed bringing smiles and laughs out of both the two nerds. Even though Kirishima had intruded on a rather intimate moment between the two, neither really minded it.

Smiling with his two friends Izuku felt happy, as happy as he could be. That is until he looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "O-O-Oh no! I-I'm gonna be late! Sorry K-Kirishima, Uraraka-san gotta r-run!" Activating his Full Cowl Izuku took off in a large burst of speed leaving the other two coughing at the slight amount of dust that had been kicked up.

Both Uraraka and Kirishima smiled in the direction the emerald child bolted off in, thinking about how driven their friend was to make it on top. Uraraka turned on her heels and started walking towards the kitchen, keeping her wide smile when Kirishima's voice stopped her.

"Oi, Uraraka!" Turning to the spiky redhead Uraraka raised an eyebrow as he gave her a shark toothed grin with a thumbs up. "I'm rooting for you. Go get your Deku!"

Blushing a bright red Uraraka could only smile back at the hardening quirk user and give him a thumbs up back. "Trust me Kirishima, I plan to!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ta-Da! Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you guys think and I promise that I won't dip out for another five months. Now then about the whole "Stoner Deku" thing, yes I am very aware that weed is highly illegal in Japan but for the sake of this story and plot reasons (that will be revealed later) weed is legal just heavily controlled by the government. Doing this heroes in training would have access to it but it is only provided to those whom have quirks that physically harm them (i.e. Kaminari and Izuku) and those who have mental health issues**. **Added to that those with said mental health issues must pass several lengthy steps in order to obtain both a marijuana and hero license and are watched more closely than other heroes.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and understand the explanation! Till next time Kings and Queens, Peace Out!**


End file.
